


The Obvious Solution

by bettername2come



Series: Long Distance Phone Calls to Central City [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, logical solutions to show created problems, spoilers for all aired episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: Cisco sees Oliver's little problem on the news and offers a simple solution.





	The Obvious Solution

**Author's Note:**

> This series becomes more and more disconnected as canon proves my ideas wrong.

Oliver’s phone began buzzing for the fiftieth time since the news had broken. Friends and reporters had been calling constantly since the video of Oliver in the Green Arrow suit had surfaced. He’d begun ignoring most of the calls, but seeing as this one came from one of Central City’s heroes, he took the call.

“Please tell me you’re calling because you’ve had some kind of vision of this working out perfectly.”

“Hey, Barry came out of the speed force yesterday and just now stopped talking crazy, I haven’t had time to have visions.”

“Barry’s back? That’s great.”

“Yeah, it is. But, uh, he’s back so we can focus on the ‘ _holy crap, you got outed as the Green Arrow’_ problem right now.”

“Seems like a reasonably sized problem to have,” Oliver said.

“You’ve gotten out of this before. Admittedly with a little less proof, but here’s where my brilliant plan comes in – it’s a cosplay.”

“A what?”

“Oh my _God_ , you are so out of tune with geek culture. A costume. You were dressed as the Green Arrow, obviously, but of course you’re not actually the Green Arrow, because what kind of idiot would get repeatedly outed as the Arrow if he _actually_ were this legendary badass vigilante. But Oliver Queen, mayor, former billionaire. Maybe he’s just a fanboy. Maybe he just likes to dress as his hero. Maybe he and a certain CEO have a secret fantasy life that no one need know about.”

“Cisco.”

“Hey, I’m not judging. I’m just pointing out that there might be viable alternatives to the ‘Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow’ theory and I know a reputable reporter who might just be willing to bring those other theories to light.”

“I’m hanging up,” Oliver said. And he did.

Cisco sighed. “Some people just won’t accept a good idea.”


End file.
